KIO part 8: Xero's birthday
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Xero's birthday has finally arrived, Kuro tries to be a good friend, but Xero's being a jerk. So Kuro and the gang set out to find what's wrong with him! Huzzah!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rood Awakening.

Twas six am… in the morning, yeah, that's all. What? Were you expecting some kind of story filled with brave heroes, evil villains, thrilling action, and heartpounding drama? Well, you will get it, here it is.

Twas six a.m. in the morning. Kuro's alarm went off, he shut it off and smiled. "Today's the big day!" Kuro said. He ran outside of his tent, but first, he went through his closet and took out an apron and put it on. It said 'kiss the cook' and had Xion painted on it in black, very sloppily. Kuro then went through his stuff, got out batter, flour, and other ingredients, and a cooking… thing. Kuro plugged the cooking thing in the wall (There a outlets in his tent) and turned it on. After a few minutes of cooking, he had seven pancakes stacked high. Then he wrote "Happy Birthday" on the top one. Then he walked over to a tent that had 0 on it.

"Xero!" Kuro said, carrying the pancakes, "I made you a special birthday breakfast!"

"GO AWAY!" Xero yelled.

"Ok!" Kuro said happily. Then he walked over to the fire, and put the pancakes down.

"Oh!" he said, then he went over to Xero's tent, "Oh Xero!"

"GO AWAY!!" Xero yelled.

"Ok, but before I go, happy birthday!" Kuro said, then he went back to the fire. He saw that Zexion and Abinixia were having a romantic moment. Time to ruin it! Kuro went over and sat in between Zexion and Abinixia and put his arms around them, "Hey there, buddies! What are we talking about?" Kuro asked.

"Well," Abinixia said, "Me and Zexion were just talking about Xero."

"OOH! Juicy!" Kuro said.

"Not really," Zexion said, "We just were going to wish him a happy birthday, then he yelled go away."

"You guys too?" Kuro asked.

"What do you mean Too?" Zexion asked.

"I mean that he yelled at me when I gave him his pancakes." Kuro said. Abinixia and Zexion just looked at Kuro, who was still in the apron.

"Kiss the cook xion?" Zexion asked Kuro.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Kuro said.

"Sure it is…" Abinixia said. Then they heard Xero yell. They turned to see who it was, and it was none other then Xion. Who then came to the three.

"Xion!" Abinixia said, "We were just talking about you!"

"No." Xion said, before looking at anyone.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"Kuro's apron." Xion said.

"Ah…" Zexion said.

"Something is making Xero upset." Kuro said, "And I think I know who can help!"

"Xemnas?" Zexion asked.

"No…" Kuro said.

"Reno?" Abinixia asked.

"No, he's dead." Kuro said.

"The hobo eating those pancakes?" Xion asked.

"No, wait what?" Kuro asked. He turned around and saw a hobo eating Xero's pancakes. After a few minutes of scwavel, Kuro threw the hobo off and returned to the others.

"That was bob, apparently it was his birthday too." Kuro said.

"Odd," Xion said, "Now, who can help us?"

"Xemnas?" Zexion asked.

"No!" Kuro said, then he took out a piece of paper, "Everyone hold hands!" Kuro said, Zexion held Abinixia's hand, Xion held Abinixia's other hand, and Kuro held Xion's other hand. Then he red the piece of paper aloud:

"Lla ythgim sdirbyh fo eht tsap, ekat em dna esoht gnihcuot em!" Kuro said, "Odd spell." Then, the four of them were sent through a portal.

Holy crap! Exciting! What's wrong with Xero? Does Shadow have the answers? And what has Retsuchi been up to? Stay tuned and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! KIO lives! Horray! (crowd horrays) Well, first off, I gotta tell you guys that starting Saturday, 7/11/09, KIO will be updated every Saturday! And that means you guys have only five days to read this before it's updated! So, yeah, thats all, i love you all, except whoever stole my ketchup at lunch, that wasnt cool...**

Chapter 2: Shadow's return

When Abinixia and Zexion came to, they saw that they were in a strange place. It was a pool of blackness. They heard voices chanting.

"SPEAK ENGLISH!!!!" Kuro yelled as he grabbed his head.

"Fine…" Came Meviss's voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Meviss.

"Meviss, where's shadow?" Kuro asked.

"Who's shadow?" Xion asked.

"Xero's big brother, and also the great guardian of the fatten angles." Kuro said.

"It's GRAVE guardian of the FALLEN ANGELS!" Shadow's voice came from behind the group. They turned and saw shadow.

"Hey there shadow!" Kuro said.

"Kuro, you're as hyper as ever…" Shadow said to Kuro.

"Thanks!... I think…" Kuro said.

"Kuro, why did you bring us here?" Xion asked.

"So that we can learn what's wrong with Xero!" Kuro said, cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, it's his birthday again, isn't it?"

"Yep! He's 18 today!" Kuro said.

"So, why are you here?" Meviss asked.

"I wanted to talk to shadow." Kuro said, looking at shadow.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I wanted to know what makes Xero so moapy on his birthday."

"Well, I'm not sure he would want me to tell you."

"Ugh…" Kuro said.

"But I know one person who CAN help." Shadow said.

"Really? Who?" Kuro asked.

"I'll give you three hints, it's a female, she has white long hair, and she wears black."

"Oh great, a riddle," Abinixia said.

"That's how I work." Shadow said, "When you've figured out who it is, come see me. Bye!" Shadow said, in seconds, the team was back in the desert.

"Who do we know that has grey hair?" Abinixia asked aloud.

"I know who fits all those!" Kuro said.

"Really?!" Abinixia asked, "WHO? WHO?"

"Xemnas! Grey hair, he is very feminine, and he wears ALL black, so he must be able to help us!" Kuro said.

"Yeah," Zexion said, "But who knows if Xemnas will let us return to base?"

"Oh, please, If Xemnas knew we left, we would have nobodies chasing after us!" Kuro said. Then, a dark portal opened behind the group. And out walked five dusks and Axel.

"Well, well, well," Axel said, "What do we have here?"

"Lets see," Kuro said, "An emo freak, his girlfriend, a shy memory, an overly hyper half-elf, and a gay red head."

"I'm not gay!" Axel yelled,

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about that guy behind you!"

"What?" Axel said as he turned around and saw a guy with red hair, with a T-shirt that read 'I am so gay it's not even funny' and orange pants, waving.

"Ok…" Axel said, "Well, sorry to tell you this, but guys, I've been sent to kill you."

"WHAAAT?!" The team yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry to three of you, I'm NOT sorry to the half-elf." Axel said, then everyone looked at Kuro who was watching a butterfly fly by.

"Have you guys ever seen a green butterfly before? I haven't." Kuro said, not paying any attention to anyone else.

"Well, at least one of them will be easy." Axel said.

Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger time! Is Xemnas the answer to their riddle? Will Axel kill out heroes and Zexion? And what was up with that gay red head? Tune in this Saturday as KIO enters a schedule! And the epic conclusion to this thrilling chapter of this story is unraveled!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Adventure part!

Axel summoned his chakrams, "Alright, let's get this over with…" He then ran to Kuro and began to slice at him with his chakram, but then he saw a black katana blocking the charkam, nope, no it wasn't Xero, he's busy being emo in his tent, no no, THIS katana was abinixia's.

"Guys! Run!" Abinixia said,

"Oh, yeah right," Kuro said, "We aren't gonna leave you!"

"Hey! That was my line!" Zexion yelled,

"It is?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, look at you script."

"Ok!" Kuro gets a booklet and reads, "Oh! Ok, Zexion, you can say your line!"

"Ugh, it's too late now!"

"Oh, then let's do some epic fighting!"

"Alright!" Everyone else said, then the "Screen" Pixelised, then everyone noticed they were in a final fantasy type battle, Kuro was first.

"Chop!" Kuro jumped to Axel, and did an air hit chop.

"Does anyone else find it strange that we're taking turns?" Xion asked.

"Just let him have his fun…" Zexion said.

"FOR ORGANIZATION XIII!!!" Abinixia yelled, then she ran to Axel and did several air hits in a row, then Axel faded away, then the final fantasy theme played! Kuro got 24 EXP, Abinixia gained 492 Exp, Abinixia leveled up to level 24, Kuro leveled up to level 15! Then, the world went back to normal. And Axel was on the ground, weakend.

"Oh yeah! No ones killin no half-elves tonight!" Kuro yelled,

"What about the pure elves?" Axel asked.

"What did you just say?" Kuro asked.

"You DO remember five years ago, right" Axel asked.

"Uh… uh… go back to your portal young man!" Kuro said defensively.

"Fine, but, your friends will find out eventually…" Axel said, then he went into his portal and it faded.

"Kuro, what did he mean we would 'find out'?" Xion asked Kuro.

"Oh uh, it's nothing, lets just go ask shadow if we were right." Kuro said.

"I have a better idea!" came a familiar voice from behind the group. They turned around and saw Draxnew standing.

"Draxnew!" Kuro yelled, "We DID meet again! And it hasn't even been five stories!"

"I know!" Draxnew said.

"What do you mean you have a better idea?" Abinixia asked Draxnew.

"I mean, I heard you guys need to get to Xemnas!"

"And how can we get to him?"

"Kuro," Xion said, "Shouldn't we make sure that Xemnas IS the right person?"

"Pshaw!" Kuro said, "How can we get there Draxnew?"

"By me doing this!" Draxnew said, then he snapped his fingers and the group was in Xemnas's office.

"Gah!" Xemnas said, "You guys spooked me,"

"Sorry Superior." Kuro said,

"Don't call me that," Xemnas said,

"Why?"

"Because only organization members call me superior, now, what do you want?"

"What do you know about Xero's past on his birthday?!" Abinixia yelled.

"Well, I know that his sister can help you."

"Xero has a sister?!" The gang yelled in shock.

"Yeah, don't you remember that assassin from Reno's hideout?"

"Yeah, wait, how did you know?" Kuro asked.

"Uh… I have my ways, now, that women is Xero's sister, I suggest you go to her before I call security."

"alrighty then! Thanks Mansex!" Kuro said, then the gang warped away, Xemnas turns and opened a door in his closet, then he opened a door in his closet, and in it was a tied up Xemnas.

"You're face has been quite useful," Xemnas said to the tied up Xemnas, then his face faded to a face that was similar to Xero's but it was older, and his hair was longer, "Now, let's talk about the Jewel Strider…"

Meanwhile, at Reno's hideout, Kuro and the gang were in the room with the monitors. And Abinixia was arguing with Retsuchi.

"I want anchovies!" Retsuchi yelled.

"Nobody likes fish on pizza!"

"I do!" Retsuchi yelled.

"Guys!" Kuro yelled, "So, Retsuchi, will you help us or not?"

"Sure, whatever, I guess I haven't been doing anything, I mean, all that have been doing is hanging out here, watching Gossip girl." Retsuchi said,

"Well, thanks! Draxnew take us back to camp!"

"Right away Kuro!" Draxnew said, then the team had warped away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truthe

Kuro and the gang were finally back at camp, and they were ironically in front of Xero's tent. Retsuchi walked forward to the tent, she opened the door, and walked in, and sure enough, within seconds, there was fighting.

"Wow, not even one hundred words into the chapter and they're already beating the crap out of each other." Abinixia said,

"That's how our family works," Came a voice from behind the group, they turned around and saw shadow.

"Hey there shadow! How ya doin?" Kuro asked.

"Eh, fine,"

"Cool! Me too! Say, why are Xero and Retsuchi fighting?"

"Why are Xero and Retsuchi fighting?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!"

"No, you told me to say why are Xero and Retsuchi fighting."

"GAH! Just tell my why they're fighting!"

"Ok!" Shadow said, then his eyes started to glow, "Oh my god!"

"What is it?!" Abinixia asked.

"Retsuchi's down for the count, and Larxene is the one fighting Xero!"

"What? But they're lovers! Why would they fight?!"

"It looks like Xero was trying to drug himself."

"What? But why?"

"Woah, now it looks like they're hugging!"

"What?!" Kuro said,

"Well, that's that," Shadow said, then he disappeared.

"Wait! Shadow!" Kuro said, then Larxene came out of the room and walked to Kuro, and hugged him.

"You'll be alright now," She whispered, then she let go of him, and walked away.

"Guys," Kuro said, "I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, you guys can go…" Kuro said, then everyone did so. Kuro walked up to Xero's tent, "Xero, can I come in now?"

"Yeah…" Xero replied. Kuro then walked into the tent. Kuro looked around and saw everything was black, and there were skulls laying around, and there was a needle broken on the floor.

"Xero…" Kuro said, "What happened on your birthday?"

"I really wish you wouldn't ask that." Xero said.

"I see, well, if it's really that bad, I'll lea-" Kuro started, but he was interrupted by a locket, playing music that Kuro found familiar.

"Xero!" Kuro said, running to Xero, "Where did you get this locket?

"My friend Isano, it was her locket, and she was murdered on this day…"

"Xero…" Kuro said, then he took out a locket from his pocket, he opened it, and played the same tune as the locket that Xero had, "What does this mean, Xero?"

"Kuro, do you remember your mother?" Xero asked.

"Uh, this is all I have left of her, and the necklace."

"Kuro…"

"Is Isano my mother?!" Kuro asked.

"Close,"

"Then what Xero?!"

"She's your sister…"

"My… sister…"

"She was a pure elf, and I hate to tell you this, but…"

"I killed her Xero…" Kuro said, then he looked down.

"Kuro…" Xero started.

"I'm sorry Xero, I wasn't in control, brainwashed, I was-"

"With the grand half-elf army."

"The… how did you know?"

"Kuro, my father killed my mother… I know that he was after your sword…"

"What? Why?"

"Your sword, Kuro, is the key to the secret of kingdom hearts."

"What?!"

"Why would you think Xemnas let you in the organization if you weren't a nobody?"

"You're not a nobody!"

"Kuro, I gave up my heart to save Isano, I failed, but now, I don't have a heart."

"I… I see, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be…" Xero said, "Now, you know what Kumori wants, we need to go tell the rest of the team."

"Alright!" Kuro said, then the two walked out of the tent, they gathered the team, and told them Kumori's goal.

"Guys!" Retsuchi said, "As much as I hate to, I'm gonna join your team!"

"What?" Kuro asked, "Why?"

"Because, I hate my father as much as the rest of you guys, so I'm gonna help you until we defeat him."

"Wow, looks like in all of that evil, Retsuchi really DOES have a heart!" Kuro said, then Retsuchi slapped on the back of the head.

"Shut up, runt!" Retsuchi said.

"So, captain," Iceralx said, "What is our next move?"

"Oh boy," Xero said, "Our next move is to go to the forest of lost memories."

"The who of what now?" Kuro asked. Then Retsuchi slapped him again.

"Pay attention!" Retsuchi said.

"As I was saying," Xero said, "There is a woman there that can help us to defeat Kumori, and believe she can help us with a lot of other things."

"Well, I'm going with you Xero!" Kuro said, sticking out his hand, Xero put his hand on top of Kuro, "Thank you, friend," Xero said.

"I'm going too!" Xion said, putting her hand on top of Xero's.

"Me too!" Abinixia said, putting her hand on top of Xion's.

"Let's get that jerk Kumori!" Abinixia said, putting her hand in.

"I'm going too," Zexion said, joining the group.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Larxene said, joining in, after a few seconds, everyone looked at Retsuchi.

"Ugh, fine." Retsuchi said, "Count me in." then she put her hand in.

"Heh heh, hey look," Kuro said, "Larxene and Retsuchi are holding hands." Then the two slapped Kuro.

"Shut up!" The two yelled.

"Ow…" Kuro said.

That's all for this story, next Saturday, join the group as they head into the forest of lost memories, and we meet up with Xero's old mentor, and a man form Kuro's past, in…

KIO part 9: The Mentor.


End file.
